Finding teasure
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and Daffodil found a treasure map.


At the beach, Clifford and Daffodil were playing in the water. They were swimming around and searching for many objects and creatures under the sea.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, the beach sure is fun."

Daffodil said, "It sure is Clifford."

As they were swimming, Clifford found a bottle.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil look, a bottle."

Daffodil said, "Huh? Maybe there a treasure map in there."

Clifford open the bottle and it appeared to be a treasure map in there.

Clifford said, "Wow, a treasure map. Maybe we can be the one to look for treasure."

Daffodil said, "Okay, but let get to shore first so we can get started."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the shore and took a look at the map.

Daffodil said, "Okay Clifford, so where should we look first?"

Clifford said, "There's a riddle. It said, go to the sandcastle where the sun is facing, then grab two pebble that mix with green."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, this might be a little tricky."

Clifford said, "Well first we gotta find a sandcastle."

Daffodil said, "But there's so many of them."

Clifford said, "Well, it where the sun is facing. So, that means that the sun must shine toward the sandcastle."

Daffodil said, "That's right."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the sandcastle to where the sun is shining. Soon, they found it.

Clifford said, "Alright, this must be the sandcastle where the sun is shining."

Daffodil said, "And now we gotta find two pebble that mix with green."

Clifford said, "Hmm, mix with green. Wait, blue and yellow. They both mix together to make green."

Daffodil said, "And I see a blue and yellow pebble inside the sandcastle."

So the two grabbed the pebbles.

Daffodil said, "Alright Clifford, what's next."

Clifford said, "The pebbles that you grabbed, take it to the snack bar, then grabbed two water bottles to trade for the start."

Daffodil said, "So I'm guessing we need to take these pebbles to the snack bar right."

Clifford said, "Yep, let go."

So Clifford and Daffodil took the pebbles and took it to the snack bar.

Daffodil said, "Okay, now what?"

Clifford said, "Then we have to grab two water bottles to start, but we don't have water bottles."

Daffodil said, "Well it said we need to trade for the start, so we trade our pebbles for water bottles."

Clifford said, "Oh I get it, great."

So Clifford and Daffodil trade their pebbles for water bottles.

Daffodil said, "Okay Clifford, what is the next riddle?"

Clifford said, "Let see, take your bottles to the Recycling Center, then you'll find the sign that said treasure."

Daffodil said, "Ah, good one. So let get to the Recycling Center."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Daffodil made their way to the Recycling Center.

Clifford said, "Okay. Now we have to find a sign that said treasure."

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford look, a sign."

Clifford said, "And it said treasure we're almost there."

So they went toward a sign. They happened to see an arrow pointing down.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, what does this arrow mean?"

Daffodil said, "I think it saying that the treasure is right below us."

Clifford said, "Yeah, let start digging."

Daffodil said, "Whoa Clifford, I'm not digging dirt. You know I don't like it."

Clifford said, "Fine, I'll dig."

So Clifford started digging for treasure. Soon, he hit a hard spot.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, I found it."

Daffodil said, "That's great Clifford. Reel it in."

So Clifford grabbed the treasure chest and reel it back to the top.

Daffodil said, "Okay Clifford, now let see what we got in there?"

Clifford and Daffodil opened the chest and it was full of jewels, necklaces, diamonds, coins, and emeralds.

Clifford said, "Wow, cool."

Daffodil said, "We'll be rich."

Clifford said, "What do you think we should do with all these?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I think we should take some of the prize, but leave the rest."

Clifford said, "Why?"

Daffodil said, "Well, maybe later someone might look at this map and find this treasure just like we did."

Clifford said, "You really think so."

Daffodil said, "Yep. Maybe also, our children might come here too."

Clifford said, "I guess you're right. We'll just take some jewels with us."

Daffodil said, "That'll be great Clifford."

So they took some jewels and place the treasure black into the dirt and buried it. Then they went back home.

The End.


End file.
